Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafeneali:Forum:De Kaffee right|thumb|250px|De kroeg. Zweeds Zijn er hier toevallig mensen die Zweeds kunnen? Zouden die dan naar deze wiki kunnen kijken? 4kant,6 jun 17, 2012 11:14 (UTC) : Sorry, 4kant,6, maar deze wiki is ZO on-actief dus ik denk niet dat iemand je oproep leest. Trouwens, bijna niemand in de Benelux kan zomaar eventjes Zweeds en toch, VEEL succes! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 sep 2012 09:39 (UTC) Wapenschild Fridborg Hier zijn drie voorbeelden van dingen die je als wapenschild voor Fridborgkangebruiken: Bestand:Fridborg_3.png Bestand:Fridborg_2.png Bestand:Fridborg_1.png Fridborg 5.png Fridborg 6.png Administrator Ik zou graag administrator worden als enige gebruiker, denk ik hè. --Wabba The I (overleg) 30 dec 2012 10:53 (UTC) I would like to request administrative rights, because I am the only active user ; voor * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:56 (UTC) * Wabba The I (overleg) 30 dec 2012 10:57 (UTC) * Pierlot 30 dec 2012 11:00 (UTC) * Happy65 30 dec 2012 * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 6 jan 2013 09:57 (UTC) Geloof dat ik iets te laat ben, maar toch :P ; tegen ; neutraal/commentaar :Gefeliciteerd met het behalen van moderator rechten (en tevens bureaucraat rechten). Ik heb de afgelopen jaren een oogje in het zeil gehouden, maar ik denk dat dat nu niet meer nodig is. Veel succes met alles! Apoo banaan (overleg) 5 jan 2013 12:39 (UTC) :::Oh dank je wel, maar waarom vewijderde je alle pagina's van Apoo banaan en je overleg ...? Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 12:45 (UTC) : Libertas will participate! Wabba The I (overleg) 15 jan 2013 16:07 (UTC) ::Very good! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 19:42 (UTC) Religie Wat is de hoofdreligie in heel Libertas. Rooms-Katholiek of Protestants? Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 12:52 (UTC) :http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Libertas#Refereties,_bronnen_etc Het Rooms-Katholicisme is de staatsreligie. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 jan 2013 15:04 (UTC) :::Ja maar ik maak er Protestants van, want die pagina moet helemaal aangepast worden, maar echt helemaal!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 15:11 (UTC) ::::Het heeft erg geschommeld. In het begin waren er zelfs niet eens protestantse gebruikers. Toen was het Libertaans dan ook met een zachte g. Later verschoof het steeds verder. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 16:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat Protestants beter is, want alle noordelijke landen zijn protestants (Verenigd Koninkrijk, Duitsland, Nederland, IJsland, Zweden, Denemarken, Noorwegen, Estland en Finland) en ik weet dat Libertas niet echt noordelijk is, maar toch vind ik het zo beter. Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 17:20 (UTC) :::::::Mwah, valt te betwijfelen. Immers, Wikistad is zeer Vlaams beïnvloed geweest en ligt niet op een gebied waar het Protestantisme doorgedrongen heeft. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 18:03 (UTC) :::::::::Zullen we een soort van mix doen? Meer katholieken in het westen en protestanten in het oosten, want Scandinaviërs zijn altijd protestants geweest en Wikistad is zowat een centrale mix in het midden ervan. Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Nýttfrón is trouwens katholiek :P De Vikingen kwamen daar namelijk ver voor de reformatie aan. Wat ik voorstel is als volgt: :::::::::::#Esdoornheuvels: protestants. :::::::::::#Insula Prima: katholiek. :::::::::::#Mountégue: gemengd (Muntegu overwegend katholiek, de rest protestants). :::::::::::#Nýttfrónsey: overwegend katholiek, maar 30% protestants. :::::::::::#Ysselaerden: protestants. :::::::::::#Wikistad: gemengd. ::::::::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Goed. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jan 2013 13:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Vind ik ook. Trouwens, de provincienaam is niet Nyttfronsey, maar Nieuwvromen. Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dan houden we dit aan :) @Nyttfronsey: zie hieronder. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:09 (UTC) Nyttfron, Nieuwvromen, Nyttfronsey ... Dit is het beste, denk ik: *Nieuwvromen (provincie) **Nordvik **Nieuwvromen (stad) **Fridborg Denken de andere dat ook? Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 16:38 (UTC) :Absoluut niet. Ik vind Nieuwvromen verschrikkelijk klinken... Ik dacht trouwens dat we eerder hadden afgesproken dat het: :*Nyttfronsey :**Nordvik :**Nyttfron :**Fridborg :Zou zijn. Het zou ook veel consequenter zijn. Anders zouden we ook Noordwijk en Vredeburg moeten zeggen... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:08 (UTC) :::Haha! Ik ben bezig met alles daarrond! Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 18:16 (UTC) ::::Dus? Wat wordt 't? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Gewoon: uitbreiden, ontdekken, toevoegen ... :::::::Litengaard :::::::Litengaardfjord :::::::Litengaardkerk :::::::Klooster van Nordvik :::::::N14 :::::::Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 18:45 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vind dat we gewoon die IJslandse namen moeten gebruiken, het liefst mét accenten, dus Nýttfrónsey, Norðvík, Nýttfrón en Friðborg. Ik ben het met OWTB eens dat Nieuwvromen vreselijk klinkt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jan 2013 20:25 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb ze het liefste ook met de accenten, maar ik weet niet of dat werkbaar is (in verband met klavieren). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 08:29 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan kunnen we afspreken dat we ze zo veel mogelijk mét accenten moeten gebruiken, maar het mag ook zonder als je ze niet kunt typen. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jan 2013 14:41 (UTC) :::::::::::Is mij goed :P Wabba? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 15:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::Liever niet, want inderdaad staan deze tekens niet op ons klavier en moeten we gaan zoeken ernaar. Trouwens: we gebruiken het Latijnse alfabet in Libertas, want ieder land moet één officieel alfabet nemen en als Libertas het Noorse, Deens, IJslandse of Zweedse (met tekens) neemt, dan moet de rest van alle plaatsnamen enzo ook op die wijze zijn. Het is beter zoals het nu is , denk ik. Wabba The I (overleg) 18 jan 2013 16:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wat je zegt over één officieel alfabet is trouwens klinkklare onzin, kijk maar eens naar België (Frans vs. Nederlands vs. Duits) en ook Nederland kan behoorlijk inconsistent zijn (Heythuysen vs. Heiakker vs. Geneijgen, alledrie binnen een straal van één km...). Ik zou in ieder geval van Nieuwvromen afwillen, dat we de accenten in het Nederlands dan niet hanteren maakt me op zich niet zo heel veel uit en het is ook een kwestie van socialiteit t.o.v. Wabba omdat hij ze niet kan typen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 16:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Dat wordt dan telken kopiëren en plakken of zoeken op internet of zoiets. Ik denk dat de IJslandse namen goed zijn, maar dan zonder accenten, zoals aan het begin van deze conversatie, niet? Wabba The I (overleg) 18 jan 2013 16:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Inderdaad, zoals mijn eerste voorstel (dus Nieuwvromen (provincie) wordt Nyttfronsey en Nieuwvromen (stad) wordt Nyttfron). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 16:59 (UTC) Locatie 250px Goede locatie? --Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 12:34 (UTC) :Volgens http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Libertas#Geografie ligt Libertas bij de Azoren. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 jan 2013 18:48 (UTC) :Ik denk dat dit beter is aangezien klimaat ... Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 18:59 (UTC) Kaarten Ik ben nog steeds tegen het gebruik van kaarten op Wikistad. Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 17:42 (UTC) :Wat is er mis met kaarten? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 jan 2013 18:43 (UTC) :::Oud, lelijk, stom, te kleurrijk, nutteloos, te weinig informatie ... Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 19:00 (UTC)